FLAKY'S STORY
by natsuki13hana
Summary: "HAH? Bagaimana ini Brown"/"Aku tidak apa-apa.."ucap Flippy"KAKAAK!" BAD SUMMARY,BACA AJA DEH.Warn:oc,abal DE ES BE.


Hallo minna-san!

Ini fanfic pertama Natsuki,jadi maaf ya kalo jelek…

Disclaimer : mondo media

Rating : T

Warning : OOC,alur kecepetan,oc,Human,typos ,penambahan nama belakang yang gajenes,bernuansa ala sekolah-sekolah di Indonesia .de el el

Happy reading ^^

_**BERTEMU**_

"Hoam…"ngantuknya,tiba-tiba badan aku terasa terguncang dan mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku."bangun ,bangun.. princess Flaky"kata suara itu. Lalu kubuka kelopak mataku yang sangat rapat tertutup. Oh …ternyata itu Flaky Brown , kakak laki-lakiku .Jangan terkejut dulu,aku menyebutnya begitu karena nama kami sama seperti wajah dan postur tubuh kami,singkatnya kami ini . Yahh...walau hanya kembar identik saja.

Oh...iya,hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah di SMP,aku ingat-ingat hari ini mungkin akan ada MOS,ya!hari ini MOS!oh tidak,ini hal yang aku takuti selama ini .Aku tahu bagi sebagian anak,MOS bisa menjadi kenangan terindah awal bersekolah,sedangkan sisanya sama sepertiku takut dengan MOS ."Bagaimana ini Brown?!"tanyaku panic setelah mengingat semua itu .Eh,aku lupa ,aku biasa memanggil nii-chanku dengan nama "Brown"itu karena aku biasa dipnggil "Flaky"dirumah dan agar tidak kebingungan so'al siapa-yang-dipanggil-?."Tenang saja,kan ada Petunia."kata Brown."Aku rasa MOS tidak seburuk pernah MOS dan itu cukup aku dapat banyak teman baru waktu itu."imbuhnya.

Tentu dia tak khawatir,dia lebih pandai bergaul daripada aku dan dia juga jenius selalu masuk kelas axel . Brown juga punya banyak fansgirl dan err..fansboy .Namun ia tak terlalu peduli dengan fans-fansnya itu,dia hanya tersenyum bila ada fansnya yang menyapa."hei..!cepet sana mandi,nanti telat!"teriak Brown berusaha mengeluarkanku dari alam lamunanku,salah satu tempat kesukaanku,sambil mengelus rambut merahku .Akupun meninggalkan surga mimpi indah dan segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. MOS kali ini diperbolehkan mamakai seragam SD yang lama dan mulai lusuh itu,aku jadi ingat kenangan-kenangan bersama baju ini .Ahh..sudahlah,tak ada waktu untuk bernostalgia,nanti aku bisa terlambat! aku cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju ruang makan,aku melihat kedua orang tuaku dan tentu saja nii-chanku sarapan kali ini mo memasak udang tepung dan jamur untuk sarapan .Hmmm..enak sekali aromanya.

Mom selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan setiap sarapan, walau aku jarang meminta mom untuk memasak makanan kesukaanku. Kalau siang mom biasanya memesak makanan kesukaan Brown atau Dad. setelah piringku bersih dari makanan,aku memasukan piringku ke mesin cuci piring dan pamit kepada kedua orang tuaku,lalu aku menggandeng tangan Brown menuju mobil kami . Disana pak Pickle(Lammy pinjem bentar ya #dor) sudah menunggu kami,beliau adalah supir kami,beliau sangat baik plus kami searah meski berbeda beberapa blok."Kak,aku pergi duluan ya "ucapku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan .Menurutku SMP ini sangat besar, terlihat begitu megah namun masih tetap memberi kesan aku pergi mencari Petunia sahabat baikku sejak SD."Hai,Flaky!"suara itu..itu Petunia!aku menoleh kearah gadis berambut biru itu . Tatapan matanya yang hangat juga ikut menyapaku. lega rasanya,sekarang aku siap menghadapi MOS, 'MOS I'M COMING!'seruku dalam hati.

Aku senang sekali bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan gadis ceria ini .Sayang ,kami beda kelas karena nilai rata-rataku sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Petunia. nilai kelas dibedakan dengan nilai rata-rata UAN SD dulu ,dari yang tertinggi sampai yang err..ah gak usah dibilangin pasti kalian dah tahu. aku sekelas dengan Cuddles,salah satu teman aku melihatnya agak murung karena dia tidak satu sekolah lagi dengan Giggles,sahabat (atau mungkin lebih) terbaiknya. Kami sekarang ada dikelas 7.1,itu kelas terbaik di sekolah ini...lho. Benar juga kata Brown,ternyata MOS tidak seburuk itu,waktu MOS kami diajarkan banyak hal oleh kakak-kakak OSIS,beberapa dari mereka lucu dan ramah ,dan ada juga yang sangat menyebalkan.

MOS berakhir hari ini,dan besok ada Uji Kompetensi ..aku pikir tidak ada ujian lagi. Tapi tak apalah,ini pemilihan yang tepat untuk siwa yang pintar atau yang ini sama seperti MOS sebelumnya tapi hari ini ada tes IQ untuk mengukur kecerdasan otak. aku melihat lembar tesnya,aku pikir ini sngat mengerjakanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 20 menit,lalu kukumpulkan lembar jawaban tesku.

_SKIP TIME_

"Brown,apa aku boleh minta tolong?"pintaku.

"Tolong apa?tumben banget ,kan biasanya sama mom."

"Tidak apa-apakan sesekali sama Brown-sensei?!"ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Baiklah muridku."kami membungkuk saling memberi hormat ala orang Jepang, tentu saja,kami sangat menyukai Jepang,terutama aku,sampai-sampai aku tahu istilah-istilah dalam bahasa Jepang dan juga artinya dalam waktu singkat dibandingkan dengan menghafal rumus-rumus Matematika . waktu di SD matematikaku payah,jelek deh pokoknya .Ah,gak usah dibahas lagi deh,aku malu "^_^"

Pagi ini terasa lebih dingin, aneh padahal sekarangkan musim hujan biasanya kan awal musim masih agak..

BRAKK!

Eh!suara apa itu ?oh ternyata itu Brown,mungkin ia ingin membangunkanku. Tapi ia terlambat,hawa dingin ini telah membangunkanku lebih dulu .Maklum,aku menyukai hawa dingin,hehehe."Ah,ternyata princess Flaky sudah bangun dari tidurnya selama 100 tahun."ucapnya sambil tertawa heran,dia memang pantas untuk selama ini aku paling terlambat bangunnya,aku juga bingung kenapa itu bisa ini adalah hari untuk berjuang memilih kelas segera sarapan setelah mandi dan mengenakan sergam SD faforitku ,kemeja putih dipadu dengan rompi merah cerah dengan rok wiru berwarna merah maroon,ditambah pita merah pengganti dasi. Aku memang menyukai warna merah.

Seperti biasa,mom telah siap dengan sarapan kesukaanku berikutnya,yaitu sup kari. Kusantap makananku kali ini dengan sedikit membaca pelajaran yang mungkin akan diujikan nanti. Setelah makan,aku meninggalkan piringku di atas meja begitu saja,aku segera berpamitan pada mom dan dad .Aku tak sabar sampai di sekolah ,agar tesnya cepat ku selesaikan."Brown,cepet dikit donk!"ucapku tanpa sadar. Ooops…Brown kan baru menikmati sesuap nasi dari keseluruhan sarapannya. Karna melihatku yang tak sabaran,Brown memutuskan untuk membawa bekal."Iya deh,bentar aku nyiapin bekalku dulu."ucap Brown menggerutu."Gomenasai,nii-chan!"

Segera,kami naiki mobil dan pak Pickle langsung menancap gas mobil ke sekolah kami. sesampai disana aku baru menyadari,akulah yang datang paling awal dan tak ada siapapun tak melihat siapapun kecuali seorang security."Tuhan lindungilah aku…"batinku. tentu saja sekolah ini cukup menyeramkan bagiku dan lagi pula aku ini putuskan untuk duduk dibangku didekat gerbang sekolah,paling tidak ada security berharap ada seseorang yang datang,siapa saja ,asal dia cewe. Tapi harapanku belum juga dikabulkan,aku masih sendirian di sini . Yang datang malah anak cowok berambut hijau dan memiliki bola mata bewarna sehijau padang rumput , belum pernah melihat anak itu waktu MOS,sepertinya dia memperhatikan aku kemudian dia berlari ke arahku ,sepertinya dia senang aku ada di sini.

"Hai,apa cuma ada kamu di sini?"Tanya cowok itu

"i..iya ."jujur,aku agak canggung kalau bicara dengan cowok.

"M….boleh aku duduk?"

"B…boleh saja"'Ahrg,kenapa malah anak cowok sih,mana dia duduk di sebelahku lagi'batinku.

"Kamu dulu dari SD mana?"Tanya dia.

"Aku dulu dari HAPPY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL"jawabku.

"Oh iya,namaku Flippy,siapa namamu?"

"Flaky,Flaky saja aku Flaky."ucapku tersenyum.

"Kalau kamu dari SD mana,Flippy?"

"Er..aku dari…"

TEET

TEET

Bel masuk berbunyi ketika ia belum sempat menylesaikan kalimatnya. Kami baru menyadari,ternyata sudah banyak anak selain kami. Eh? itukan Petunia!?

"Petunia!"panggilku.

"Flaky!" aku menghampirinya ,hampir saja aku melupakan seseorang.

"Flip,aku duluan ya."ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan sebuah senyuman kecil. Aku dan Petunia pun pergi meninggalkan dia disana.

"Eh,cowok tadi siapa?manis banget,"celetuk petunia"Apa dia-"

"Heeh!? kamu ini ada ada saja."potongku,aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan,dan aku tak mau mendengarnya Setelah itu, kami pergi untuk mencari ruang tes. Kami tak menyangka,ternyata nomor ruangan tes kami sama,dadn duduk hampir bersebelahan,Aw,aku lupa satu hal…..

"Eh?!"apa benar.

"Kenapa,Flaky?"

"Kotak pensilku…gak ada,"

"Haah?!terus gimana?"

"Eer..kamu bawa pensil cadangan?"tanyaku berusaha tenang.

"Euh,tunggu sebentar,"Petunia mencari sesuatu dikotak pensilnya"Mm…aku Cuma punya ini."di menyodorkan sebuah penghapus kecil"ini cadangan penghapusku,kalau pensil aku gak punya lagi."katannya menunduk.

"terus bagaimana ini?"ucapku panic sendiri.

Mendengar pembicaraan kami yang sedikit panic,seorang cowok lagi-lagi datang ,kali ini bukan Flippy,ia memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan memakai kacamata berwarna merah.

"Ini aku pinjami pensilnya."ucapnya tersenyum padaku,jujur senyumanya itu sungguh menenangkan.

"Lho?lalu apa yang kamu pakai untuk mengerjakan tesnya?"tanyaku.

"Tak apa,lgi pula aku punya cadangan,kok."ia tersenyum kembali pada kami,padaku tepatnya.

"Umm…kalau begitu terima kasih, er…"

"Splendid"

"Oh…terima kasih,Splen."ulangku.

"Sama-sama"ia pun pergi ke bangku nya.

Ah...Dia penyelamat ku. Kemudian aku baru menyadari satu hal,sersagam yang ia pakai sama dengan Flippy. Apa mereka satu sekolah Dulu? Pikiranpikiran itu sementara ,karna pengawasnya sekarang aku harus !

To be Continue ….

A/N : sebenernya ini fict udah lama banget,cuman Natsuki baru bisa post sekarang #pundunglagi

Mohon kripik and sambel terasinya….


End file.
